fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadetta
|fullname = Bernadetta von Varley |jap_fullname = |alias =Bernie, Bern |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =December 12 |fod_birth =12th of the Ethereal Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives = Count Varley (father) Unnamed uncle |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Erica Mendez |jap_voiceby = Ayumi Tsuji |faction(s) = Black Eagles |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire County of Varley |nationality = Adrestian Empire |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy Heir of House Varley |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 22 (Post-Timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery County of Varley}} Bernadetta is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student of the Officers Academy who hails from the Adrestian Empire, and is therefore is a member of the Black Eagles. She is also of noble birth and a member of House Varley. Bernadetta possesses a minor Crest of Saint Indech. At the start of the game, she is 17 years old. Profile Early life Bernadetta is the eldest daughter and heir of the son of the current Count of Varley. She is extremely shy towards strangers; the only place she feels at ease while far away from home is her room in the dormitory. Bernadetta's reclusive nature is due to extensive trauma she experienced in her childhood at the hands of her own father. Count Varley personally groomed her to become "a perfect wife", subjecting her to grueling training such as tying her to a chair and forcing her to remain quiet and submissive for hours. Bernadetta would dread these sessions, often kicking and screaming to avoid them and finding her time in solitude as the only period of respite she could afford to have. He father forbade her from socializing with commoners as he saw them as filth. Bernadetta snuck out of the mansion one day and met a commoner boy, whom she quickly befriended. Her father caught wind of the situation and quickly brought her home. The next day, she received news that the boy had be found by her father's goons and was beaten, although barely alive, further exacerbating her fear of social interaction and of her father. Academy phase Bernadetta was sent to Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180. In her case, she was essentially kidnapped under her mother's orders and sent to the academy for her safety. She joined the Black Eagles as a result. When not attending lectures, she spends her time hiding in her room getting absorbed in her hobbies. War phase Personality Bernadetta is a very shy, withdrawn, and quiet girl who suffers from low self-esteem. She spends the majority of her time holed up in her room, unless it is something that requires her attention. In the rare opportunities she goes outside outside of the aforementioned case, she will feign illness to avoid social contact, unless she is with someone that she has complete trust in. Her shyness and low-self esteem often result in her flying into a panic or apologizing for things she did not do. Particularly assertive classmates may cause her to freeze on the spot or dramatically prepare for the extreme worst, even if her classmates have no intention of harming her. She can be so absorbed by her fears that she loses all sense of her surroundings, most notably being dragged against her will by Caspar from the monastery to a lookout while panicking, only to suddenly snap back to reality once the two arrived. She holds a deep-seated fear of her father who subjected her to cruel training as a child, developing her present skittish behavior. Even though she is well away from her father, she still feels as though he is always near. It is due to him that she also fears interacting with commoners, notably Dorothea, as he had a commoner boy beaten to near death in the past and does not wish to subject another commoner to the same fate. Bernadetta is notably at ease around people that remind her of her uncle, the only adult in her life that treated her with genuine warmth. Alois is one such individual, who in turn was so surprised that she spoke to him so comfortably that he mistook her for someone else. She is also fond of flowers, and particularly of carnivorous plants, as they are able to live in one place and wait for their meals to come to them. She practices various arts and crafts, including writing, drawing, and embroidery, but despite her talents fears others will find her creations worthless and anticipates being insulted. When others give her patience and understanding, it takes her some time to adjust being comfortable around them. Bernadetta likes reading, drawing, music, embroidery, unusual creatures, stuffed animals, and solitude. She dislikes speaking to people, imposing figures, and overbearing fathers. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |35% |20% |55% |50% |25% |20% |30% |35% |} Maximum Stats |70 |51 |40 |75 |69 |41 |41 |39 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ |Thunder |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Fimbulvetr |Rescue |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Bernadetta requires Byleth to have 20 Strength and a Bow Proficiency C to be recruited out of the Black Eagles house. Overall Bernadetta is the primary archer for the Black Eagles and has well-rounded stats for the role. Her speed and dexterity are good, but she may have shaky growths elsewhere, and her below-average luck and defense mean she's vulnerable to incoming attacks. However, her personal skill, Persecution Complex, does allow her to deal extra damage when she is below maximum health, so it can be worthwhile to leave her slightly damaged. Persecution Complex makes Bernadetta very potent early in the game if managed well, especially since it can turn on just for her HP growing from a level up, but in later chapters, attempting to activate it is more of a risk. She also acquires Deadeye and Encloser as Bow Combat Arts, giving her excellent range and utility in archery classes. Bernadetta's budding talent in Riding and strengths in Lance and Bow mean she is ideal for promotion to Bow Knight, but she is weak with all other melee weapons. As such, she isn't exactly flexible in her class choices. Her spell list is decent, including Rescue in the Faith tree, but Bernadetta's low magic means she won't excel in magic-based classes. Given her skill levels, Bernadetta will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Paladin) and the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper, Bow Knight). Although Bernadetta lacks proficiency for most of them, there are several weapons she can use to activate her powerful personal skill without risking actual hits from enemy units. These include the Devil Sword and Devil Axe, the Cursed Ashiya Sword, and any Heroes' Relic. Because Failnaught is obtainable in routes in which Claude is not recruitable, and no other units possess the Crest of Riegan, it could be a suitable weapon for her. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Edelgard * Hubert * Ferdinand * Linhardt * Caspar * Dorothea * Petra * Felix * Sylvain * Ingrid * Raphael * Leonie * Seteth * Alois Quotes :Bernadetta/Quotes Possible Endings Bernadetta - Eternal Loner : As soon as Bernadetta inherited House Varley from her father, she withdrew from all political discourse and focused solely on the management of her own territory. Because of this and her penchant for spending long periods of time in "hibernation," she became known throughout the house's history as the "Bear of Varley." Bernadetta and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : Almost as soon as Byleth and Bernadetta were finally wed, the battle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Many were concerned that the new leader of House Varley would do little more than hide, but she fell in alongside her husband and followed him everywhere, fighting to bring lasting peace to Fódlan. Forced to throw herself into one terrifying battle after another, Bernadetta developed such a tough character, it is said that absolutely nothing could frighten her. Bernadetta and Byleth (Azure Moon) : After taking on the role of archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his marriage to Bernadetta. Many were concerned that the new leader of House Varley would do little more than hide, but she in fact followed the archbishop wherever he went and provided him with constant counsel. She never did overcome her shyness, however, and it is said that aspiring advisers who frightened her were quickly turned away. Because the ones she liked performed well in their service to the church, Bernadetta was widely believed to have a discerning eye. Bernadetta and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced his marriage to Bernadetta. Many were concerned that the new leader of House Varley would do little more than hide, but she in fact followed the new king wherever he went and provided him with constant counsel. She never did overcome her shyness, however, and it is said that aspiring advisers who frightened her were quickly turned away. Because the ones she liked performed well in their service to the people, Bernadetta was widely believed to have a discerning eye. Bernadetta and Edelgard : When Bernadetta inherited House Varley from her father, she tried to withdraw from politics and remain within the bounds of her territory, but Edelgard, the new Adrestian emperor, would not allow it. Instead, she demanded that Bernadetta counsel her in governing Fódlan. It is said that the emperor made this choice to keep herself from being too detached, and that Bernadetta was all too happy to provide a more emotional perspective now and again. The people of Enbarr could always tell when the two were meeting by the sound of Bernadetta’s panicked voice ringing out from the palace. Bernadetta and Hubert : The marriage between Hubert, Minister of the Imperial Household, and Bernadetta, leader of House Varley, was so surprising to the public that it was much talked about even outside of political circles in the capital. Bernadetta took the oppurtunity to survey the far reaches of the new Adrestian Empire, and in her absence, Hubert took well to the management of Varley territory. They proved to be an astonishingly good match, working together to protect Fódlan from the shadows. It is said that they showed their affection for one another by wearing matching embroidered flowers. Bernadetta and Ferdinand (Crimson Flower) : After the war, Bernadetta renounced her claim to House Varley. She married Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, and the two contributed to relief efforts by instituting reforms across their Dukedom. Due to the success of those policies, Ferdinand was offered the position of Prime Minister by the emperor. He accepted, leaving the management of Aegir territory to his wife, while he worked to apply their ideas to the Empire at large. Since Bernadetta did not like to leave home, Ferdinand's life involved a lot of travel to and from the capital, but it is said he always embarked on his return home with a smile on his face. Bernadetta and Ferdinand (Other routes) : After the war, Bernadetta renounced her claim to House Varley. She married Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, and the two contributed to relief efforts by instituting reforms across their Dukedom. Due to the success of those policies, Ferdinand was offered the opportunity to help govern all Fódlan. He accepted, leaving the management of Aegir territory to his wife, while he worked to apply their ideas to the world at large. Since Bernadetta did not like to leave home, Ferdinand's life involved a lot of travel, but it is said he always embarked on his return home with a smile. Bernadetta and Linhardt (Crimson Flower) : Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the Empire's efforts to restore the church were complete, the officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture. Bernadetta and Linhardt (Other routes) : Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the church was fully restored, the officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture. Bernadetta and Caspar : After some uncertainty about the details, it was decided that Caspar would marry into Bernadetta's family, seeing as she had claim to House Varley. The two had a chaotic reign and a marriage to match. Each time Caspar caused some incident, Bernadetta would demand promises as recompense. Over time, their oaths accumulated to such a great number that it became necessary to compile them, and the resulting document came to be known as the "47 Articles of Bernie." Among these Articles was the provision that, when counting their large quantity of children, Caspar was not to accidentally count his wife among them. Bernadetta and Felix (Azure Moon) : After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. He married Bernadetta, who abandoned claim to House Varley in order to start a life with him. After they had finished restoring Fraldarius territory, Felix traveled across Fódlan as the king's right hand. While he was away, Bernadetta handled local affairs while holed up in her room in the castle. The frigid air of northern Faerghus caused her to hide away even more than usual, but whenever her beloved husband returned, she would rush out to greet him. Bernadetta and Felix (Other routes) : After the war, Felix attempted to set out on his own, but was waylaid by Bernadetta, who begged him not to go. Persuaded to stay, Felix ended up marrying into House Varley, the title of which Bernadetta had inherited. The couple got along smoothly, although it was rumored that in the early years of their marriage, she once had to restrain him physically to prevent him taking a trip to the Oghma Mountains to train. As the years wore on, Bernadetta became more reclusive, and Felix took over many of the day-to-day duties of running the house. Documents from their later years were increasingly signed with the name Felix, Count Varley. Bernadetta and Raphael : When Bernadetta first inherited control of House Varley, she hid away and would not involve herself in political or administrative affairs. During this time, it was Raphael who came to her aid, encouraging her to work through her fear of people. The training period was difficult-"humiliating," according to the journals Bernadetta left behind—but in the end, it had its desired effect. The leader of House Varley became an outgoing and authoritative individual, taking part in public policy. She even took on a very muscular husband. Bernadetta and Seteth : After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery and dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He was soon joined by Bernadetta, who abandoned her inheritance to House Varley and took up residence at Garreg Mach to commit to a life as a recluse. As the years wore on, Seteth wrote many fables, first in his spare time, and then later as his main preoccupation. His stories became famous among children throughout Fódlan. As he gained renown, many began to inquire about the wonderful illustrations that accompanied the writing. In response to these questions, Seteth was known to shrug and say, "Ask my wife... if you can find her." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Bernadetta is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Bernadetta is a variant of the french name Bernadette, a female version of Bernard, meaning "brave bear". The French Saint Bernadette Soubirous, who was said to have visions of the Virgin Mary (as Our Lady of Lourdes), popularized the name. Trivia *Bernadetta shares her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, with Fire Emblem Warriors' Lianna, as well as Deirdre (from Genealogy of the Holy War) in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayumi Tsuji, with Fire Emblem Fates' Nina. *Bernadetta has a unique post-timeskip battle model as an Archer and Sniper. *The interior of Bernadetta's dorm room is decorated with unique items including rolls of fabric and a teddy bear. *Bernadetta stands at 150cm (or about 4’11”), growing to 165cm (or about 5’5”) after the time skip. *In the version 1.02 update, her B-support with Byleth was changed to exclude the word "submissive" and the fact that she was tied to a chair all day while being challenged to stay quiet. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Bernadetta placed 8th with 10.9% of the vote overall and ranked 5th with 15.1% among those who completed the game in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. Gallery File:B18-012R artwork.png|Artwork of Bernadetta in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tobi. File:B18-013N artwork.png|Artwork of Bernadetta in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tobi. B18-012R.png|Bernadetta as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-013N.png|Bernadetta as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Bernadetta SRank.png|CG artwork of Bernadetta at S Support Bernadetta Portrait 5 Years.png|Bernadetta PostSkip Portrait Bernadetta 5 Years.jpg|Bernadetta after the time skip. Bernadetta 5 Years_.jpg|Bernadetta after the time skip. bernadetta noble.jpg|Bernadetta's battle model as a Noble. bernadetta myrmidon.jpg|Bernadetta's battle model as a Myrmidon. bernadetta soldier.jpg|Bernadetta's battle model as a Soldier. bernadetta fighter.jpg|Bernadetta's battle model as a Fighter. bernadetta thief.jpg|Bernadetta's battle model as a Thief. bernadetta assassin2.jpg|Bernadetta's battle model as an Assassin after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters